Elongated elements such as cables and optical fiber cable bundles used for telephone, video or computer communication networks are often installed in protective conduits buried in the ground. Once the conduit installed, it is sometimes difficult to introduce cables and the like into the conduit, especially small conduits having multiple turns. It would be advantageous to have a woven pull rope which can facilitate the positioning of elongated elements within conduits and protective sleeves within conduits.